Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! The end of Pixel gun?
It's been a few weeks after the bioweapon launcher was destroyed. Not a single attack has happened for quite a while. I wonder what the haters are planning to do now? But I have to tell you this story first..... When the 6 admins are applying finishing touches to some pages in the Pixel gun wiki, they got a notification from Anton, telling the 6 admins to meet him in the meeting room. When they sat down at the table, Anton closed the door slowly, and returned with a sad expression on his face. "Guys. This could be the end of Pixel gun." He said. The room was quiet for a while, until someone broke the slience. "Wh-wat? What do you mean the end of Pixel gun?" Justleafy saked. Anton turned on the projector, and it showed a graph about how much money they have left in the company. Appearently, it's going downhill super fast, and by the looks of it, there's nothing anyone can do. "Wait a second. I've heard that the game is getting a lot less hate lately. How come it's suddenly declining? Mlgdash asked. "I don't know. But all I know is that our game might shut down and we'll be seperated forever. Right now I'm trying to figure out why the game is declining, so go back to your wiki and finish up whatever you're doing there." Anton said. But when the 6 admins went back to the Pixel gun wiki, they didn't know what to do. "I don't want to be separated from you guys. We're practically brothers at this point." Justleafy said. "I know right. I will never get used to being alone without you guys. Do you agree with me?" Ender creeper said. All the other admins said yes except for Mlgdash. He knew there was something wrong. "There has to be a catch. The game wouldn't decline like that all of a sudden. Someone could've hacked into the system to make it look like it was declining." He claimed. No one said a word for 10 seconds. "Well I guess you do have a point, but how do we track the person who hacked the system?" Minercraftian said. "For now, I'm not sure, but we'll find a way." Mlgdash said. Later that night, Mlgdash snuck into the meeting room to find out what is causing the game to decline at a fast rate. However, when he got there, he found Anton sitting at the computer looking at the news. "Can I use the computer for a sec?" Mlgdash asked. Anton didn't move a single muscle. "There's another computer beside me." Anton said. Mlgdash sat near the computer and searched up "Pixel gun activity." There was nothing at first, so he went on another program to search it up. It showed that the number of downloads are now at under 5 million, and it's almost at 4 million at a super fast rate. "Impossible. Maybe someone is hacking on the other side." Mlgdash said. "Let me show you a little something I made if you want to find someone hacking on the other side." Anton said. He plugged in a USB in the computer and a dark screen appeared. He typed in a long line of code and it showed a bunch of gibberish. "So what does all of this mean?" Mlgdash asked. "You'll see. Now go to bed. I can figure this out." Anton said. So Mlgdash went back to his place while Anton tried to figure out if someone was hacking on the other side. The next day, when the 6 admins went to the meeting room, Anton was waiting for them with a smile. "Our game is not declining because of us. Someone is hacking on the other side to shut down our game. We need to find that person as quickly as possible." He said. "So are we going into war again?" Uber asked. "Depends on what could happen next. But no worries. I've already disabled that hacker's computer, so there's no way he'll hack into out systems again." Anton proudly claimed. That's when desperaterussian came in and told everyone to follow him. "We've got serious trouble. Our computers are being hacked!" He said as he showed the 6 admins and Anton what's going on with the computers. There is a message saying "PIXEL GUN WILL BE DOWN IN: 100:10:00:35 SECONDS." The 6 admins took a closer look. "Hey....... I think the hackers are the ones responsible for this." Supriseyou1 said. "That hacker must've found a way around my block." Anton thought to himself. That's when a picture appeared on the big screen TV. It was a figure with a clown mask on so no one could tell who he is. "Hello, fellow admins and devs." Said the figure. "Who.... who are you?" Ender creeper asked. "Who I am is not important to you. The main point is, that we're planning a special attack tommorow, and you'll never guess when it will happen! Ahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" After that, the screen turned off. When it looked like everyone was about to panic, Anton stood there, smiling. "Do not worry. I've already tracked down where the hackers are located, so we might be going there to investigate." Anton announced. "But what about the message on the computer?" Supriseyou1 asked. "We'll figure that out later, but we're focusing on how to stop those hackers from shutting down our game." Anton said. The next day, while the 6 admins were working on some pages in the Pixel gun wiki, Anton announced how they're going to find the hackers that are trying to shut down the game. After he explained, he showed the 6 admins some new gear they could use. There was a Smile mine, a Reflector gadget that's modified so you don't take any damage for 5 seconds, and a blizzard generator. "Use these 3 gadgets only in emergencies. However, you can use the Reflector as much as you like, but after you use it once, you can't use it again for 1 min." Anton said. "Is there more gear?" Uber asked. "Yes, but they are still in beta testing." Anton claimed. That's when the alarm sounded. "Alright. Now what?" Ender creeper asked. Anton went to check. There was nothing. "Huh, I guess the alarm needs fixing." He said. But it didn't. It was a warning that the haters are dropping EMP bombs near the Pixel gun headquarter buildings. "Um actually the building and other electronic devices near the building and most buildings are made out of EMP wave proof materials. So those bombs won't do any huge damage, excluding the fact that they could make giant craters." Anton said. After that, the 6 admins and Anton got into their shuttles to track down that hacker. "Any signals yet?" Justleafy asked. "No. Maybe if we go- oh wait I'm picking up something. Follow me." Mlgdash said. 15 mins later, they came across a huge base with military weapons, vehicles, and cargo. "So this is where the hacker is located?" Minecraftian asked. "No, but we're getting super close." Mlgdash claimed. Beep beep beep! The radar picked up the location where the hacker is; a huge dome shaped building surrounded with satellite dishes. It wasn't long before the 6 admins got spotted, and they knew they had to act fast when a rocket almost hit Justleafy's shuttle. "Crap. What do we do?" Uber asked. That's when Desperaterussian's voice crackled over the speakers. "Me and Anton are in an aircraft carrier near the entire base. You guys distract whoever is trying to shoot you down while I will try helping you with a laser weapon." He said. So the 6 admins went diffrent ways, and before you knew it, 3 enemy aircraft were down already. The remaining aircraft just flew away so they don't get shot down, but 2 of them got blown up by the laser. "Guys. I found some energy generators that provide power to the main bases. Should I blow them up?" Uber asked. "Yes. But do it with napalm bombs just in case those generators survive the blast." Desperaterussian said. Before you knew it, those generators are nothing but burnt down ruins. Soon, half the area had no power. “Nice job, but the area where the hacker is still had power. Try to infiltrate the building and stop the hacker.” Anton said over the walkie talkie. After the 6 admins found a safe spot to land, they were stading in front of the main base, trying to figure out what to do next. "Welp, what do we do now?" Minecraftian asked. "We could either sneak in there or just charge in." Mlgdash said. "ORRRRRRRRR..." Justleafy said, "We..... actually I don't know." There was an awkward silence for 10 seconds, until Supriseyou1 spoke up. "We should try sneaking in and see what the hacker is up to, without missing any part of the details, if you know what I mean." He said. "Um ok. So how do we sneak in?" Uber asked. "We could go up the roof to see if there's any openings." Justleafy said. So Ender creeper shot the Pulling sucker gun and the plunger attatched to something. "We can climb now." Ender creeper said. So he detatched the pully from the gun and tied the rope to a pole, making it possible to climb on. After the 6 admins climed onto the roof, they started to search for a hatch they could get in. "Oi, I found one." Minecraftian said. Together, they managed to lift the hatch off and get in the base. It wasn't long before they relized they were in an empty meeting room. "Let's get outta here before someone sees us." Uber said. The 6 admins tiptoed out of the meeting room and cane across the main control station, where the hacker is. "He's right there. What should we do?" Mlgdash whispered. But before they knew it, someone spotted them. "HEY! We've got intruders!" A guard shouted. Soon, the 6 admins were surrounded by guards. "Crap. Now what?" Supriseyou1 said. Mlgdash pulled out a smile mine out of his pocket. "Shoot us, and we all die!" He said. "Let me handle this." An unkown voice siad. It was the hacker. He moved slowly towards the 6 admins, and stopped shortly after that. "Who are you?" Justleafy asked. "Who I am is not the main thing we're worrying about. The main thing is, I heard you guys have came here to stop me from shutting down your game. Am I correct?" The hacker said. "Well, you can't stop me. Because it is I, WALUIGI!-" Ok. That was for laughs. Onto the real part. "Well you can't stop me, because I can control when your game will shut down, and what will I do to shut it down." "What will you do to shut the game down?" Minecraftian asked. "Oh, it's fairly simple. You see, I'm creating a cyberattack that launches millions of viruses into the game files, and into the entire Pixel gun headquarter building, taking control over your entire city and the game, where you guys will watch my power desend over your world!" The hacker said. "But.... but why? Why are you doing this?" Uber said. "I've got reasons. But now's not the time to explain them." The hacker said. He pressed a button, and it showed how much time is remaining until the cyberattack releases on a huge screen. "You will see how much power I can wield in............ around 10 minutes." The hacker said as he left the room. "We're taking you guys to the investigation room, where we will find who you work for. Now come with us." A guard said. But what they didn't realize that Mlgdash still has the smile mine, and he threw it towards the group of guards, blowing them all up. "RUN!" Justleafy shouted. While 5 of the admins rushed to the control panel, trying to disable the cyberattack, Mlgdash and Uber took out their Future police rifles and fired at the guards, killing them all. "There has to be a way to shut down the cyberattack." Justleafy said, as he looked through the controls, and that's when he found a red button that can deactivate everything, including cyberattacks. "You're not going anywhere, punk!" The hacker said as he held Justleafy by the throat using an invisible force. The screen showed that there was still 3 minutes left for the cyberattack to launch. "You may have killed off my army, but you cannot win this time! I have special gadgets that allow me to do anything, like using forces to control people, and stuff like that." That's when Mlgdash pressed the button, and the screen said "Cyberattack deactivated. Please make a new one." "You f@#&ing son of a glitch." The hacker said as he lifted Mlgdash by the throat. "I have a backup cyberattack hidden in the computer systems, and I WILL launch it now." The hacker said as the screen showed the backup cyberattack launching in 30 seconds. "Bow. To. My. Power." He said as he squeezed harder. But he didn't realize that Uber was standing next to him, and by the time he realized, he took 16 bullets to the head, nearly killing him. "DEACTIVATE THE CYBERATTACK, NOW!!" Minecraftian said. Instead of running up to the control panel, Mlgdash fired his Future police rifle at the main circuits, making the computer unable to launch the attack. Now, the screen just showed a message saying "Error 404. Cannot launch cyberattack." "Well, I guess that's that. Justleafy said. But wht he failed to realize the hacker was still alive. He healed from the injuries using some wierd devices he had. "You may have destroyed my cyberattack launches, but you won't make it out alive." The hacker said as he pressed a button that said "Self destruct base." "If I die, we all die." He said. That's when buildings started to crumple. Fire raged out of control. Everything seemed hopeless for the 6 admins, when an explosion blew a hole through the ceiling. Mlgdash fired a Stinger 3000 rocket towards the ceiling so they could escape safely. Anton was hovering over the giant hole, with a ladder decending down from the shuttle. The 6 admins got on board and flew to safety. "You haven't seen nothing yet. I will return." The hacker said as buildings fell over him. To be continued.... Category:Anti-hate